Live The Life
by Pikachu Hunter
Summary: Krillin meets a new student in his hich school, named Eighteen. He thinks she's pretty; she thinks he's a goody two-shoes. But on the second day of school, Krillin skips with her. She shows him how to 'Live The Life'...but will she find out he likes her!
1. Eighteen

Live The Life  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter One: Eighteen  
  
On the first day of school that year, being Krillin's first year in Katsuma High School, he walked casually into the building at seven thirty in the morning, planning to have a look at the class lists before the other students began to crowd about the papers in search of names of their own and their companions. He saw the school, which he'd never been in before, was quite large, as was the gymnasium of the building, in which were located the desired lists. He found himself wandering to the third list, being on the left of the stage, duct- taped to the wall.  
"Krillin..." he spoke his name as he searched for it, scrolling down the list. All the names were familiar, that was, all but one. "Eighteen...? Who's that?" Krillin wondered as he searched onwards for his name. "Ah, here it is..." he stabbed his index finger at his name, quite near the bottom of the list, content that he'd found it. "I wonder who Kimura- sensei is...in the ninth grade tour, we never met him...oh, Kami, he teaches math? My homeroom class is math?! I'm going to die in grade ten!" Krillin cried, pounding his fist on the wall.  
"Um...'scuse me...I'd like to see that list, there, and you're kind of in my way." A girl, taller than Krillin, with straight, shoulder-length blonde hair, and icy blue eyes that pierced Krillin's heart, tapped him on the shoulder. When he'd turned around, he was shocked to see someone he didn't recognize there...especially when that someone was so pretty...  
"Oh, s-sorry..." Krillin took a large step sideways, and out of the girl's way. She rolled her eyes at his timidness, and stepped up to the list, moving her finger down the names. "Here. I guess I'm in your class." The girl said, smirking at Krillin. "What's your name?" She asked.  
"K-Krillin..." the boy managed, stumbling over his words as she asked him the question without introducing herself first. She hadn't bothered to use the slightest amount of manners with Krillin, expressing the fact that she didn't care who he was, and whether he though she was a rude snob or not. It intimidated him. But still...those eyes...  
"Oh. I'm Eighteen." The girl said.  
"N-nice to m-meet you..." Krillin extended a hand, in offering of a friendly shake. Eighteen ignored the gesture, and walked away. "Likewise, Krillin," she said over her shoulder as she exited the gym, leaving Krillin alone in the large room.  
"Kami, she's pretty..." Krillin thought aloud. He shook the thoughts away, though, and walked after her. He should try and make friends, first, if he wanted to have any chance with someone as pretty. "Hey, Eighteen!" He called, running after the girl, who strode towards the doors to outside. Eighteen stopped. "What?" She asked, turning around.  
"I uh...er..." Krillin hadn't thought of what to say to her. Stupid move.  
"You uh...er..." Eighteen mocked the boy who mumbled nonsense, trying to think of something to say.  
"I..." the thought struck Krillin with an almost physical force. "You didn't go to Tsunama Junior High, did you?"  
"No. I went to a school out of town. I moved here because of my father's new job," Eighteen replied bluntly. She obviously wasn't interested in making conversation with Krillin, as she headed for the bicycle rack, not looking back the boy who followed her. Krillin nodded. "So, you want me to show you around town, then?" He offered. Nanase was a small town, yet hard to find your way around if you were new. All the houses were the same white styled old Victorians, perfect for a game of hide and seek, no matter what your age, and the street signs were so worn out, it was a wonder the mailmen got the packages to the right house at all.  
"Why not?" Eighteen sighed. "There's nothing else to do around here, so I might as well learn my way around..."  
"Oh, you'll change your mind once you get used to Nanase. It's a great place, and there's lots to do! You'll see!" Krillin smiled as Eighteen mounted a bike she unlocked from the rack, and put a black helmet on her head. Krillin's smile faded into a blank stare. "Where're you going? School will start soon, you know." He said.  
"I'm not staying here until the bell rings, that's for sure. I think I might even skip today." She said.  
"Skip? But it's the first day!" Krillin said, surprised she would skip on her first day at school.  
"So?" Eighteen pushed on the pedals of her bike, and rode in a slow circle, Krillin talking to her, and walking alongside the ride. "So you'll miss important things! Don't you want your class schedule?" Krillin pointed out.  
"...I guess you're right. I might skip tomorrow, then. Or the day after." Eighteen contemplated her options.  
"Do you skip a lot of school?"  
"I used to. Then I got caught, last year. I didn't skip again, until later in the year. And unless I get caught here, too, I'll be skipping all year round." Eighteen sighed as she rode through a puddle that Krillin hopped over, and Jug's bike made tired tread marks on the sidewalk before the school as it wet along, with it's now wet tires.  
Krillin's hopes faded. He wished she hadn't said she skipped often...Krillin was an A average student, and couldn't afford to skip. He'd need a scholarship to get into any college at all, since he wasn't very rich, and if his mother ever found he'd done such a thing, she'd ground him until he was thirty, and living in his mother's basement, collecting comic books and unpopular games considered "only for dorks." "Oh." Krillin stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
"You look more like a geek type, so I bet you've never skipped before. Am I right?" Eighteen smirked, hearing Krillin's voice sound disappointed and somewhat alienated. Krillin twisted his mouth into a frown. "N-no, I do it all the time!" He lied. He wanted to impress Eighteen for some reason, and he guessed that if she knew he'd had a perfect attendance award for every year since grade four, in which he was away two weeks for having the chicken pocks, she would laugh at him, and ride away.  
"Oh?" Eighteen laughed. "I bet you're bluffing."  
Krillin blushed. She saw right through him! It was true, he was no good at lying, but did she have to make it sound like he was so obvious to read? "No, I'm not," Krillin tried to instill more confidence in his voice.  
"Prove it. Skip school with me tomorrow." Eighteen said, determined to see Krillin's true colors show.  
"The whole day...?" Krillin almost gasped, but remembered he shouldn't sound shocked, as she thought he was a 'frequent skipper.' Eighteen nodded. "We'll do things like go to the arcade, and stuff. Anything you like." She offered.  
"O-okay," Krillin accepted, his voice shaky. What had he gotten himself into?!  
"Great. I'll see you in class at the bell, then. Bye!" Eighteen pedaled harder, away from Krillin, who was left in the dust, staring after her. "Bye," he said, still shocked he'd accepted skipping the next day's classes. He was going to be in big trouble...he just knew they'd get caught, or something. And on the first real day of classes, too! He was in for it now...  
  
- - - What did you guys think? Be honest; this was my first Krillin-Eighteen romance...I don't know if it's any good, or if I'll even continue it after this. It all depends on what you, the readers, decide--should I write you another chapter, or get rid of this? I just really wanted to write a Krillin-Eighteen fiction, because, for some unknown reason, I think they're cute together! ; Anyway, I know the entire idea of this fiction was irregular of myself to write, but I HAD to! ---And a warning/explanation: there will be language and some...other content in later chapters, so that's why this is PG- 13--don't read if you don't like!  
  
--Kai 


	2. The First Day

Live The Life  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Two: The First Day  
  
Krillin had thought about the new girl, Eighteen, until the bell rang for the first day to commence. He walked slowly into his new homeroom, after taking ten minutes to find the place. Behind a desk was a man with thick, black glasses, who was shifting through a pile of papers. Krillin assumed he was the teacher.  
Others filed into the room after Krillin, but to the boy's dismay, Eighteen hadn't showed yet. The man behind the desk stood up, and walked to the chalkboard. He picked up a piece of white chalk, and in neat printing, scrawled out his name. "Kimura-sensei," he read to those who'd walked in. He set the chalk down, and walked to the door to the classroom as the late bell rang. He slammed it, making the students jump. "Sit down," Kimura-sensei ordered. "Any place s fine, I'll make a seating arrangement for you by the end of the week." He announced. Krillin had ended up sitting alone, in a desk near the front, where the teacher spoke loud and dully. The desks were put into rows, going in vertical lines, up and down the classroom. There would be two desks set right next to each other, then a space in the aisle, and another two desks. And the desk beside Krillin was empty. He hoped Eighteen would sit by him when she came in.  
"I want to make one thing clear. That thing is--" Kimura-sensei was interrupted by the knob on the door turning, and Eighteen slipping into the room, shutting the door behind her loudly. "Tardy on the first day?" Kimura-sensei asked, giving Eighteen the evil eye as she looked about the room, and sat in the place by Krillin. Krillin's heart skipped a beat. He didn't even have to invite her! Then again, it was the only vacant seat in the room.  
"What's your deal?" Eighteen replied to Kimura-sensei's observations.  
"My deal? My deal, missy, is that you should have shown up on time, like everyone else in this room, especially on the first day! If you come late again, I will give you a detention!" Eighteen rolled her eyes as the teacher went on. It wasn't the first time she'd heard such a threat. "Fine, man. Don't get all tied in a knot, y'know?" Krillin stared at Eighteen, wondering how she could just sit there, and defy the teacher. It was...brave, he thought.  
"You'll show me respect in this classroom. Got it?" Kimura-sensei neared Eighteen's seat.  
"Whatever," Eighteen lifted the lid of her desk, and picked at an old gob of gum stuck to the inside.  
"What's your name?" Kimura-sensei demanded.  
"Eighteen Gero. Got a problem with it?" The girl answered, not looking up.  
"Well, Miss Gero, you'd better watch your back. Because I am not going to tolerate your problem with authority." Kimura-sensei sneered, walking away. He faced the class again, and sucked in some air, trying to rid his voice of any signs of agitation. "I will hand out your timetables. Please come up and retrieve it as I call your name."  
  
At the bell signaling the end of the day, Krillin sighed, piling up his binders and walking out of the room. After being issued a locker, learning the pet peeves and particulars of eight teachers who would be instructing him for the year, being announced a target of the grade ten bully, Vegeta, and meeting Eighteen, he could use a nice nap at home.  
"Hey," someone tapped Krillin on the shoulder. The boy turned, hoping it was Eighteen. He was disappointed when he saw Yamcha instead. "Hi," Krillin said, sighing.  
"What's wrong?" Yamcha asked, scratching his head. "You seem upset."  
"Well anyone would in my shoes! I think I like a girl I just met, who I have to skip school with tomorrow, my homeroom is my worst subject, and I'm the new victim of Vegeta!" Krillin grasped Yamcha's shoulders and shook the boy as he explained. Yamcha whistled. "That's quite the list, seeing as today's classes were only two hours long." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"What am I gonna do?" Krillin asked, looking at the floor. He stepped up to a locker, and opened it after twisting in the combination on the lock. Yamcha watched his friend pull out a bag, and shove texts, pencils, and binders inside.  
"Well, if you want my advice..." Yamcha looked away, knowing the way he trailed off would make Krillin beg for information on how to deal with things. Krillin zipped up the backpack, and threw it over his shoulder as he slammed his locker shut. "I do." He mumbled.  
"Okay. I think, in your case, you should run like hell, should Vegeta decide to bully you. He'd probably catch you, but...that's life. Everyone has to suffer." Yamcha folded his arms behind his head. Krillin slumped under his bookbag. "Gee, thanks, Yamcha. I feel so encouraged." He said sarcastically.  
"Hey, there's more. You can probably use a calculator in math. And...about this chick. I wouldn't waste my time thinking about her, because she's probably already fallen for the likes of me." Yamcha flashed a white-toothed smile at a girl passing by. She gave a disgusted, rejecting sound, and walked faster, away from Yamcha. The scar-faced boy slumped, like Krillin, and the two dragged themselves down the hall together.  
"I'll see you, Yamcha." Krillin waved as his friend walked out of the building, chasing after a girl who'd just went outside. Yamcha yelled 'bye' over his shoulder as he pulled out a pen.  
"Hey, Krillin." Eighteen surprised the short boy as she came around one corner and greeted him.  
"Hi!" Krillin said happily. He was overjoyed she was talking to him.  
"Um...I just wanted to know where you want to meet for tomorrow." She said.  
"Uh...I don't care. How about we meet up here, and I'll give you a tour of the town. Say...when the late bell rings?" Krillin felt the words roll off his tongue, almost unnaturally, as he stepped out of his shell and spoke like he knew what he was doing.  
"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow." Eighteen turned, and went out the door. Krillin followed at a distance, and saw Yamcha run up with a pencil and paper. He aked her something, and she walked the other way. Krillin covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Yamcha was so desperate, he would ask any girl he saw for her phone number. What a sight.  
As Krillin walked home, he wondered what they would do while they skipped school. Touring two would only take about half the school day. Nanase was a small place, after all..."Aha!" Krillin threw his hands in the air. "That's it! I know where to take her after!" He smiled. Of course...it was ingenious!  
  
- - - Thanks to the small crowd who reviewed--I appreciate it. Anyhow, PUH-lease review! It makes me happy!  
  
--Kai 


	3. Tour Of Nanase

Live The Life  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Three: Tour Of Nanase  
  
Krillin looked at his watch as he leaned against his bike outside the school the next morning. Eight fourteen. The bell would ring in a minute...where was Eighteen? She should have been here by now. Krillin sighed, watching the other students rush inside, trying to keep their books together and not trip over each other on the way in.  
"Hey," Eighteen, on her bike, came up behind Krillin at a surprisingly face pace, and she gripped the brakes to stop right when she was about to smash into Krillin's bike and run over the boy's toes. "Hi, Eighteen!" Krillin perked up, getting onto his bike. "Ready to have the grand tour of town?" He asked, as they pedaled down the street.  
"Ready when you are," Eighteen answered.  
"Great! We'll start at the North end of town...just at the end of this long road." Krillin said. They rode their bikes three minutes up the street, until they reached the town limits, and Krillin stopped his bike. Eighteen stopped as well, and looked at the highway that seemed to lead to nowhere out of the place they were in.  
"Welcome to Nanase," Krillin smiled, pointing at the sign over his left shoulder. He started his bike towards the street end which made a corner of town. "Here's Kani Street. Just houses here. Mostly elderly people live here, and I don't know any of them. But there's some nice trees in the yards, and I like to ride down here to relax myself before a big test in school the next day." Krillin said.  
"I see..." Eighteen seemed bored. "The only things this street is for are the houses that probably don't have security systems, and I could egg them on Halloween if I felt like it." She smirked.  
Krillin felt a lump rise in his throat as he thought about what Eighteen had said while they rode down Kani Street, to the next corner. He knew it would be wrong to deface someone else's property, and that it was especially wrong since all the residents on that street were older, and would have a hard time cleaning egg off their houses. He hoped Eighteen didn't really plan on doing things like that...  
"What's this street called?" Eighteen stopped at the green cross- signs above her.  
"Oh...um..." Krillin shook his head clear of the thoughts. "Majito Drive." He said. "This is the street Vegeta lives on. I'd rather not go down here..." Krillin turned his bike in the other direction.  
"Why not? And who's Vegeta?" Eighteen asked curiously.  
"Well, uh...Vegeta has been grade bully since the third grade, and this year, I'm his targeted victim. He'll beat me up any chance he gets to." Krillin explained, a hand behind his head.  
"Well why dont you fight back? Teach the bastard a lesson!" Eighteen said, swinging her fist at the air.  
"I don't know how to fight, that's why! Anyways, you just don't mess with Vegeta Ouji! He's the toughest guy in grade ten!" Krillin said, leading Eighteen away from Majito Drive.  
  
After two more hours of riding around town, Krillin had finished the tour. "And that's Nanase." He finished. "Say...you want to get something to eat?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm starved." Eighteen nodded.  
"Okay, follow me!" Krillin went down a street of stores and restaurants, until he saw what he had searched for. They stopped their bikes in front of an older looking building, and pushed them into the bicycle racks. Eighteen followed Krillin into the restaurant.  
"Krillin, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" A man behind a counter, obviously the cook, asked, leaning over the countertop. Krillin stopped. He hadn't thought of that. What were they going to do?  
"School dosen't start until tomorrow," Eighteen lied so quickly anyone listening would believe it.  
"Oh? I could have sworn it started yesterday!" The cook said, scratching his head.  
"N-no, it starts tomorrow." Krillin nodded.  
"I see...who's your friend, Krillin? I don't think I've ever seen you before." The cook motioned at Eighteen.  
"Oh, this is Eighteen, Mr. Taka! Eighteen, meet Mr. Taka, the cook at Sam's!" Krillin introduced the two. They nodded respectfully at each other, acknowledging the new face. Mr. Taka stood up straight, and rubbed hs hands with a cloth. "So what brings you here, Krillin?"  
"We're starving!" Krillin smiled, rubbing his stomach.  
"Well, I'll tell you what: free sub sandwiches and cokes for the both of you, to celebrate your new friend, Eighteen! How's does that sound?" The man asked, smiling.  
"That sounds great!" Krillin smiled.  
"Okay, then, you and your lady friend go have a seat, and I'll hace Marci bring you your lunch in a few."  
"Okay!" Krillin sat in a booth near the back on the left. "This is my favorite table," Krillin said. "I was sitting in thie very place when, for the only time I've ever managed to in my life, beat Goku at an arm-wrestling contest. We were both seven, then." He reminisced.  
"Goku?" Eighteen asked.  
"Yeah, you can meet him at school tomorrow." Krillin said.  
"So, you want to see if you can beat ME at arm-wrestling?" Eighteen offered, positioning her arm, elbow on the table. Krillin shook his head. "I couldn't fight a girl," he declined.  
"Aw, c'mon, Krillin, I'm tough! You couldn't beat me, I bet! You're scared!" Eighteen laughed.  
"Okay, okay..." Krillin put his own arm on the table, and placed his hand in Eighteen's. He felt his heart jump up into his throat when she grasped hs hand firmly. In a way, they were holding each other's hand...Krillin was yanked back to reality when Eighteen exclaimed the mark. "Three, two, one, go!" She began to push Krillin's arm towards the table, and Krillin shoved back, unsuccessfully. Eighteen's hand slammed Krillin's onto the table, and she let go as soon as she'd won. "Ha! Beat you!" She pointed.  
"You..." Krillin puffed, "got lucky..."  
"Luck nothing, that's shit! I won, and you lost! So suck it up!" Eighteen laughed as Krillin rubbed his sore arm, and wiped his sweaty palm on his shorts. "I'll beat you next time," Krillin vowed.  
"Here you go, sweetie," the waitress, Marci, placed two plates with subs on them and two tall glasses of coke before the pair on the table, before walking away. Krillin mumbled a thanks as she walked off towards the kitchen.  
"Mm, subs!" Eighteen took a large bite of the sandwich.  
  
"That was good," Krillin said as they left the restaurant, gettig back onto their bikes. Now to where he'd planned to take Eighteen since last night. Eighteen followed, watching the few cares go by, and glancing at the signs on buildings. "Where're we going now?" She asked.  
"Oh, somewhere I like to go every now and then," Krillin sighed happily as he led her on.  
  
- - - There it is! Another BORING chapter of the most UNEVENTFUL story I've written yet...  
  
But a lot of you who are reading are wondering where Krillin is taking Eighteen--still excited?  
  
--Kai 


End file.
